


To Date or Not to Date

by mycitruspocket



Series: Of Bikes and Brollies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biker Lestrade, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar scene, in which John and Greg are talking about the meaning of dating one of the Holmes brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Date or Not to Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prologue for the series Of Bikes and Brollies, but it can also be read as a stand alone.
> 
> A Chinese translation by isayunara can be found [here!](http://isahwfeng.wix.com/yunara#!to-date-or-not-to-date/c123m)

It’s hard to notice when your friendship turns into love. Greg had observed how Sherlock and John got together and when they spoke about it later, they assured him that they were both totally oblivious about that process.

Right now he must admit that his relationship with the older Holmes brother was heading in that same direction. They had been friends friends for 2 years now and it had all begun with Mycroft joining their little after-case dinners at 221b and surprisingly it turned out that they had a lot in common. Mycroft, never divulging anything about his private life in public, had slowly opened up when they were together and good wine was involved.

First, they had ended up watching football together and soon, they had started to go for lunch on a regular basis. Since they had both smoked a lot in their youth and they could now share their experiences of endless tries to break up that unhealthy habit as well as the occasional cigarette. To sum it up: they liked spending time together so they did it more frequently. But when Greg told John on their weekly pub visit that he had agreed to a nice weekend at Mycroft’s country estate which will involve cooking and watching old episodes of Doctor Who, his friend had pointed out that it sounded much more like a date than it probably should.

“Seriously Greg, his country estate? You know that’s in Surrey, right? It means you have to stay overnight and he does that on purpose!”

John had tried to convince Greg for the past hour that it might be a bit odd to invite a friend over to his posh country house for a self made dinner, a cuddly evening on the sofa and a sleepover.

“As if Sherlock has never asked you on purpose to hand him his phone that actually was in his trouser pocket, and yet you always got it for him.”

Greg snorted and took a sip from his pint.

“And that, _my dear Gregory_ ,” the last words were spoken in a rather good imitation of Mycroft’s voice, “is exactly what I wanted you to realise. You two are just like Sherlock and me were in the beginning. You know the two of them are more alike than they will ever admit.”

“Oh shut it, John. I told you there is nothing going on!”

“Yeah, that’s what I always told you back then, haven’t I?”

“Christ… Listen, I offered to prepare dinner because I like it and he loves what I cook. Besides, his kitchen out there must be gorgeous! And just so you know, he has all available episodes and I've never seen them all…”

Mumbling away more shallow excuses Greg finally knocked his forehead on the table. This wasn’t happening, or was it? He didn't seem to know anymore.

“Whatever, just go mate!” John waved his hand nonchalantly. “I suppose you are taking your bike for the trip, yeah? Then wrap yourself up in those sexy biker leathers of yours, have a bloody nice weekend, and then come back and tell me again that nothing is going on.”

“For fuck's sake, it's not a date, John!” 

Thinking about it, Greg hadn’t been on a real date in years, always too busy working and he had never found someone who was worth this whole dating shit since his divorce.

“You’re quoting me again.” John spoke over the rim of his pint, starting to grin enthusiastically. “I don't even know anymore what I thought when Sherlock took me out for dinner. There always happened to be a fucking candle…”

“I’m quite sure Mycroft won’t light candles while watching Doctor Who with me.” Greg tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help smiling picturing Mycroft doing exactly that.

“Now look at that, your smile is so adorable when you think about him.” John teased him, still grinning.

Greg just stared at him and blushed, his voice was pitched high. “Bloody hell, I really just thought of Mycroft Holmes lighting up candles for me!”

“I know you did.”

A serious expression washed over his John's face, as though he knew exactly how Greg felt right now.

“Just stop denying that you actually want it to be a date and it’ll be easier. Believe me Greg, I got enough advice in that matter for a lifetime, mostly from you. So just listen to me, or yourself, and let it be what it is.”

“So… I’m having a date with Mycroft Holmes?”

Greg sighed, admitting it was actually relieving, but scary nonetheless.

“Yes, you’re having a date with Mycroft Holmes! Welcome to the family, Greg!” John clapped him on the shoulder and winked at him mischievously.


End file.
